


Maybe This Time Will Be Different

by littlemonster



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: Just a short one-shot set in TLOU part 2 with Ellie's made up girlfriend





	

Ellie gasped as the wind shook loudly outside. She felt a warm arm around her waist as a slender body pressed against her own.

“Go back to sleep, babe”, Jess mumbled into her ear, her breath warm against her neck and her voice heavy with sleep.

“I keep hearing things,” Ellie whispered back as the storm outside shook their entire hide-out. Ellie had started calling these places she found where she could manage to put a blanket down and a few soft pillows, a hide-out. It wasn’t even a house, or a building, or a room. Just some run down, mice-infested corner which barely had a roof on its head. But Ellie knew they were lucky to come across it. There had been days where they would walk, looking for food, shelter, anything to help them to survive, and they wouldn’t come across anything. She was tired and hungry all the time, and now she was frustrated when the rare opportunity of sleep presented itself, Ellie couldn’t relax enough to welcome it. 

Jess’ arm wrapped itself tighter around Ellie’s small frame, “It’s just the storm, we’re safe.”

Safety is something Ellie had never really felt. Danger was always around the corner, waiting for her. And if it wasn’t waiting for her, it was waiting for someone she loves. She would much rather any day that danger take her and not someone she loves. Her mom, Riley, Joel… how could she ever feel safe when stalkers or clickers or whatever else could kill the person she loves most. After Joel died, Ellie decided there would be no more. She couldn’t go through it again. She was going to fight harder than ever.  
Ellie turned around to face her girlfriend. She was beautiful. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Ellie admired her bravery. She didn’t know if she would still be here today if it weren’t for Jess. Together they fought, they cried, they stared death in the face time and time again but they persevered. Maybe this time it was different.

Ellie gently stroked her girlfriend’s cheek, admiring her beauty, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“What was that for?” Jess asked, her eyes slowly opening again.

Ellie didn’t say anything. Instead, kissing her lover again, this time deeper and with more passion. Her hands move across her stomach, stroking every inch, feeling every bit of skin. Ellie shifts her body weight on top of Jess as her tongue slips inside her mouth, causing a moan of pleasure between them. Ellie grinds her hips into Jess’ while her hands move to the hem of her shirt, quickly discarding the item over her head. Ellie admires her girlfriend’s new found nakedness, planting kisses over her neck, her breasts, her nipples, as if savouring every last inch of her body. Jess writhes beneath her on the floor, moaning at the tingling sensations Ellie gives her. Ellie had completely forgot about the storm outside, her worries, her fears, the past, the future. None of that mattered right now. What mattered was her and her girlfriend.

Ellie leaned back to quickly discard Jess of her jeans and underwear, leaving her completely naked beneath her, Jess eagerly anticipating her girlfriend’s next move. She was wet, she could feel it and Ellie looked so sexy above her. It was dark but she could see the burning desire and passion in her lover’s eyes, she could hear her panting, hungry for more.

“Fuck me…” Jess demanded and it wasn’t long before Ellie complied.

Jess moaned loudly into the night air as she felt two fingers suddenly inside her, quickly pacing back and forth. She instinctively reached down to rub her clit, the small mound throbbing to be touched. Ellie’s pace quickened and Jess could feel herself getting even wetter at the sight of her girlfriend massaging her own breasts with her free hand. Her own desire at fucking her girlfriend overcoming her and her need to be touched overwhelming.

Jess threw her head back in elation, “I’m coming…” she moaned.

Ellie felt her walls contract around her fingers as her girlfriend rode out her orgasm. Their breathing was heavy and jagged into the still air as Ellie leaned down to kiss her. Jess wrapped her arms and legs around her, her body aching for Ellie’s kiss, Ellie’s touch. They lay there kissing for what seemed like forever. Lazy tongues massaging each other, hands roaming the familiar territory of each other’s bodies. Neither wanting this momentary high to end. 

Because when it does, they will have to return to normalcy. Normalcy for them being murdering several people every day, stealing food and supplies in order to survive and making decisions no one should ever have to make in a lifetime. Just for now, they both could forget about that.

“I love you,” Jess confessed as they both lay spent on the concrete floor.

No one had ever told Ellie that before. Not even Joel. She knew Joel loved her, but he never said it. He wasn’t that kind of guy. Love was a dangerous word in her life. It meant a lot. It means vulnerability, it means caring, it means letting somebody know that you’d risk your life for them. You’d fight all the clickers and stalkers necessary to keep them safe. And risking your life means somebody could get hurt. That’s all Ellie’s ever known. Hurt. 

But this girl looking back at her, Ellie knew she was worth it. All the hurt, all the pain, all the fighting, the fear, the hunger, the guilt. She’d do it all in the morning for Jess.

“I love you too, babe.”

Maybe this time it was different.


End file.
